1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a docking station and, in particular, to a docking station that cooperates with an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
With the improved electronic technology, various consumer electronic products (such as a notebook computer, a portable player, a portable game machine, a PDA, an electronic dictionary, or a cell phone) are developed towards the trend of the miniaturization so that the user can easily carry and use them anytime. Besides, for reducing the storage space, a hinge structure is often applied to the electronic apparatus so that the display panel can rotate relative to the host to achieve the fold.
Take the notebook as an example, it mainly includes a main body and a display connected to the main body through a hinge structure. Accordingly, when the notebook is folded and carried, the display covers the main body. When the user wants to use the notebook, the display is rotated for about 120 degrees relative to the main body through the hinge structure, and then the user can operate the notebook for typewriting and moving the cursor for example.
Although the conventional notebook is configured with a hinge structure, the largest rotation angle between the display and the main body is just about 180 degrees, so that the related application and operation are greatly limited.